A Threesome for Two
by rye-chan
Summary: You'll have to read this fun little fic to fully understand the title. A great mix of lemon, comedy, some fear, cuteness, and love, so check it out and tell me what you think. :


**A/N: this story was inspired by stealth gato's story, ****Shadow Clone Abuse****!**

For my buddy Kikarino Kunoichi. I hope you like this fic!

A Threesome for Two

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja, paced through his and his fiancé's living room, his thoughts in a whirl as his eyes darted back and forth between the item on the living room table and his beautiful engagement ring. He paused in front of the navy blue couch then, a small smile on his lips and love in his bright blue eyes. He remembered the night Sasuke proposed to him like it was yesterday and it was still the most entertaining memory he had. In fact, every time he thought about that night, the tanned eighteen year-old couldn't help but laugh.

~ It was late at night on November thirtieth and the weather in Konoha was a lot colder than usual for the fire nation. Only one person was out in the frosty coldness, on his way home after another too long mission to the Sound village. The raven haired nineteen year-old was tired after he, and his temporary team, hunted down and killed off the rest of that snake bastard's followers.

The mission itself took two weeks to complete, the sound shinobi more skilled than Sasuke originally thought. However, that didn't keep them safe for long. The raven easily hunted down most of them while others tried to fight him and his team out right. The battles went on a few days until the last opponent was finally taken out.

It was such a relief to Sasuke when he heard the team's captain tell everyone their mission was complete at last and they could all head home. With a sigh of relief, the raven followed the same path back to the hidden leaf village that the team took to get to the Sound village. The traveling to and from the Sound village took four days and when Konoha's gates came into sight, Sasuke was ecstatic, but kept his stoic expression in place like always.

The only time the quiet Uchiha ever let his emotionless mask disappear was around his love. To Sasuke, Naruto was the only one who brought him happiness, even if he fought it when they were younger. Now the blonde haired shinobi was his and the question that burned on the inside of his mind was fighting for release and he felt his nervousness arise.

For some time Sasuke had been planning on asking Naruto to marry him but every time he attempted to bring up the subject his voice would catch in his throat and he couldn't talk. He knew his blonde loved him but was terrified that the younger teen didn't love him that much where he would want to spend the rest of his life with him. Now though, Sasuke was determined to have Naruto to himself through holy matrimony.

As the raven made his way home to his sleeping love, a smile spread across his lips. The thought of the cute boy with three whisker-like marks on both of his tanned cheeks waiting for him to return made him all the more happier. Feeling excited at finally being able to see his love after such a long time apart, Sasuke sped up, running the rest of the way home.

Quietly, the raven unlocked the solid oak door and stepped inside, his footsteps light upon the hardwood floor. He removed his shinobi gear and stowed it in the hall closet for the time being. He would clean it all the following afternoon, hopefully with a fiancé and not just a boyfriend.

Silent as a hunting wolf, Sasuke made his way upstairs to the bedroom, intent on getting to see his sleeping love. However, when the raven was a few feet from the bedroom door he heard a muffled gasp then a rather loud moan. The Uchiha froze in his path, his eyes widening in shock as he felt his heart clench in pain. Someone, other than the person who was supposed to be there, was in the room with Naruto.

_No, he wouldn't do this. Naruto wouldn't do something like this he's not…_ Sasuke thought frantically until he heard his love's voice.

"Hurry up! This has to be over before Sasuke gets home!" Naruto groaned out in pleasure.

The raven felt like his whole world was collapsing as his heart shattered into pieces. Just as he felt tears burning in his eyes, Sasuke grew furious. With his heart pumping in rage and adrenaline coursing through his body, the last Uchiha stomped forward and kicked the bedroom door in, startling Naruto and…

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered out as his eyes widened in shock again and a deep blush colored his face.

"Ah, Sasuke?" Naruto gasped out as he came into the tanned hand that had been previously jerking him off.

The raven felt his dick grow ridiculously hard at the extremely erotic sight that still held in front of his eyes. Naruto was lying on the edge of their bed, his legs bent at the knees and his feet planted on the shoulders of his 'partner', a doppelganger of Naruto. The copy had one hand still wrapped around the original Naruto's, now limp, cock while the other hand was at the blonde's entrance, three fingers buried deep inside.

When his onyx eyes fell upon the tanned fingers buried within his love, Sasuke's throat went dry and swallowed in an attempt to get it wet again. Suddenly, curiosity got the better of him and the raven asked about the odd, but extremely sexy, situation.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke asked and found his voice to be shaky due to his own arousal.

"Um, well I was just, er, p-preparing my s-self." the blonde responded with a bright red blush coloring his pretty face.

The raven felt his throat go even more dry, "For what?"

"I just missed you a lot and, um, I realized that I was finally r-ready so I p-prepared myself so you wouldn't have to w-worry about it when you got here." Naruto stuttered out in embarrassment until his eyes fell upon his love's crotch. Blue eyes widened momentarily until pure want and lust clouded them, a once limp cock getting hard all over again in the process.

"Sasuke, get over here." the blonde whispered out with his voice full of want, need, and demand.

Again Sasuke gulped as he quickly stripped his clothes from his body, freeing his super solid shaft at long last. As the doppelganger moved away he pulled his fingers out of Naruto, making him shutter and moan slightly. The raven groaned at the sound and in an instant was between his love's legs.

Pale hands wandered over the tanned chest of his love, touching and caressing everything they could. When his hands landed on tan hips, Sasuke positioned his throbbing cock at his blonde's entrance and pushed inside the already prepared hole. Prepared or not, Naruto was still tight around his raven's large dick, and the tightness and heat almost made Sasuke come right then and there.

Naruto moaning out his name didn't help matters but the sound was absolutely the most wondrous thing the raven had ever heard and he wanted to hear more. After getting control of himself, Sasuke pulled out halfway before slamming back inside his tight lover, his pale hands gripping tightly onto tanned hips. Over and over he moved going faster and harder with each thrust until he felt warm hands on his back.

The Uchiha slowed to a stop and looked down at his panting lover. Naruto gave him a mischievous smirk and, through his eyes, told the raven to go with it. Panting quite a bit himself, Sasuke looked back at the doppelganger and nodded for it to continue. Afterward, the raven started his thrusting all over again, making his blonde writhe in pleasure beneath him.

Suddenly, the Uchiha gasped as he felt a gel covered finger slide inside him. The unexpected intrusion made Sasuke thrust into Naruto harder than before, making him hit a certain spot that had the blonde screaming out his pleasure with a 'fuck' thrown in for good measure. A smirk in place, the pale teen aimed for that same spot, hitting it repeatedly, as more fingers joined the first in his own entrance.

The added intrusions made the raven wince slightly and go rigid, pausing in his movements once again. Naruto looked at his love in concern but Sasuke simply leaned down and stole a deep and passionate kiss from him. As the lovers made out, the raven felt the fingers inside his own hole start to flex, pushing against his walls to stretch him out.

Oddly enough, Sasuke was beginning to like the feeling and pushed back, moaning into Naruto's mouth in the process. Again the raven started moving, his lips glued to his love's as he thrusted forward and pulled back, feeling the fingers inside him go in and out as he moved.

After a few minutes, the Uchiha felt all three fingers pull out of him, making him think that was all until he felt something bigger pushing against his hole. Sasuke gasped and threw his head back as Naruto's doppelganger slid inside him. It hurt but when he felt Naruto's hole tighten around his own cock, he quickly forgot about the pain.

As the raven thrusted forward into Naruto he hit the blonde's sweet spot and when he pulled back his own sweet spot was struck, over and over. Before long, Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer and neither could Naruto. With a shout of each other's name, double for Sasuke's on account of the doppelganger, the lovers came simultaneously, Sasuke deep inside Naruto, Naruto on his and his love's chest, and the blonde's doppelganger deep inside Sasuke.

All three were panting heavily but only the doppelganger moved, pulling out of the raven and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke collapsed on top of his love momentarily, until the uncomfortable position made him gather up his remaining strength and crawl into the bed and beneath the covers, bringing his completely sated lover with him. The lovers lay together in silence, listening to each other's breathing as they both came down from their sexual high. After ten minutes both were breathing normally again and their sporadic heart beats were more even.

"Naruto, I wanted to ask you something when I came home." Sasuke said quietly as butterflies erupted in his stomach. The blonde looked up at his love in curiosity.

"What is it?" Naruto asked trying to hide his obvious interest.

The raven chuckled at his blonde's usual behavior before responding, "I wanted to know…" Sasuke started but paused as he pulled away from his love and climbed out of their bed, but not without an annoyed growl from the blonde. He walked over to where his abandoned clothes lay and ruffled through them until he found the small box he was looking for. With a smile in place, the Uchiha turned back to the bed and saw his love sitting up and staring at him in increased curiosity.

The raven returned to their bed and sat in front of Naruto, holding out the small, velvet box. Naruto took the box and held it in his hand, staring at it for a while. Moments later the blonde opened the box and gasped in surprise at what he saw. A beautiful silver engagement ring with a sapphire and onyx embedded in the band sparkled brightly from the opened box.

Surprised blue eyes looked up then and locked with nervous onyx ones. Sasuke smiled at his precious love as he reached out and took the ring from the box. He stared at the ring for a few minutes before looking at Naruto again, taking the blonde's left hand in his, his heart racing from nervousness.

"Will you marry me, Naruto?" the raven asked quietly as a light blush colored his pale face. The blonde was momentarily stunned in silence until what his love had just asked sank in. With a glorious smile on his face, Naruto tackled Sasuke to the bed, claiming his raven's lips in a deep kiss. Afterwards, the blonde pulled back, tears in his bright blue eyes and his wondrous smile still in place.

"Yes!" Naruto choked out, so full of happiness he could barely say that one word.

Sasuke was overcome with joy that he couldn't say anything as he slipped the engagement ring onto his new fiancé's left ring finger.~

Of course the whole thing was rather embarrassing, having the love of his life catch him doing something so _erotic _on his own. Truth was, Naruto just wanted to skip over the whole preparation thing and finally be able to give himself to his dearest raven. Happily, the blonde got his wish in the end and a little more than that.

A semi-loud repetitive beeping aroused Naruto from his walk down memory lane and his blue eyes darted to the item on the table again. He gulped in nervous anticipation as he reached out with a shaking hand and picked the item up. His eyes widened at what he saw as his mouth fell open in shock, his whole body shaking now.

"I-it's positive!" Naruto struggled out, his voice constricting as panic started to settle in.

_What do I do? How is this even possible? _Naruto thought frantically as fear began to grow. Many different scenarios flashed before his eyes tauntingly, none of them ending well. As his heart raced in panic and fear, the blonde looked at the small clock that sat ticking on the end table at the couch's right end.

"Shit! Sasuke's going to be home soon, what do I do? He has a right to know but-" Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a voice inside his head that he knew all too well.

"Is it really a bad thing, kid?" The nine tailed fox asked in irritation. The spirit was rather annoyed with his cage's repetitive panicked thoughts.

"I…I don't know." The blonde mumbled quietly as he sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands moments later and sighed, his body still shaking slightly.

"Do you love the Uchiha or not?" The fox asked in irritation, almost growling.

"Of course I do! How can you even ask that?" Naruto replied hurriedly surprised by such a foolish question.

"Then isn't this a good thing? After all, who better to have his child than his soon-to-be husband." The fox countered, sneering. The blonde went silent then, deep in thought and wondered if his precious raven would actually be happy about becoming a father.

"Uchiha did say he wanted to rebuild his clan one day, did he not?" The spirit added before going back to sleep in his permanent prison.

A gentle smile spread across Naruto's lips then as he remembered the day he heard Sasuke say those same words. Almost immediately his nervous fear dissipated only to be replaced with happiness. The blonde then rested his hand on his stomach and felt his and his love's unborn baby move around. For a few minutes he sat in silence, simply feeling the new life inside him move around gently, as if the baby didn't want to hurt him by moving too fast or too much.

Ten minutes later Naruto was brought out of his quiet contentment when he heard the front door open and Sasuke call his name. When the raven came into the living room, the blonde stood up and walked over to his love. He pulled his fiancé into a tight hug and kissed the older teen deeply before pulling away and smiling happily at him.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked with his own smile that was reserved just for his love as he held his precious person close.

"Well, for starters I missed you but I also have some special news for you. I was scared at first but now I'm just happy." Naruto started and paused, waiting for his dearest's reply.

"What is it?" The raven asked and looked both confused and curious. The blonde smiled lovingly at his fiancé before pulling free of his embrace and taking hold of his hand. First the younger teen kissed his love's pale hand then guided Sasuke to place it on his stomach. Naruto held his hand over his raven's until he felt the baby move then looked up at his love's face.

Sasuke was wondering what Naruto was doing before he felt movement inside his love, making his onyx eyes widen in shock. The raven stared at the place his hand was resting on for a good ten minutes before looking into the bright blue eyes he could never get enough of.

"N-Naruto…" The raven started but didn't know what to say. The blonde simply smiled at him.

"Sasuke, you're going to be a father soon." Naruto said quietly and watched as liquid pools of obsidian widened even more.

"I…we…you're…" The raven stammered but cut himself off as he pulled his fiancé into his arms and held him close. It was difficult to believe but Sasuke was still happy that he could have a family with the one person he loved more than anything else in the world.

"I love you." The raven whispered out as he pulled back slightly to look into his love's face.

Naruto smiled brightly, "I love you too."

It had been five months since Naruto first found out he was pregnant with Sasuke's child and the symptoms that went with it were finally gone. The blonde was so fed up with the morning sickness that seemed to last all day, the sensitivity to certain foods and smells, but what most annoyed the shinobi was the way everyone around him kept wanting to touch his stomach. Add mood swings and raging hormones to the mix and Naruto was a force to be reckoned with.

He almost rasenganed Kiba and few other innocent villagers who wanted to feel the baby move one day. Naruto was on his way to see Tsunade for his monthly check-up and as usual people came up to him, wanting to touch his stomach and feel the baby. That was the final straw and the blonde gathered his chakra up and formed the rasengan, intent on sending the annoyances spinning far away from him.

Luckily, Sasuke was there and stopped his very pregnant fiancé just before Kiba and the others were hit. Afterwards, the raven lectured his love that he couldn't do that and it was dangerous. Naruto responded, rather testily, that he had enough of everyone touching him all the time. The raven simply chuckled at his love before wrapping an arm around him and continuing on to their destination.

When the lovers arrived outside of Tsunade's office, Sasuke knocked a few times and waited for the approval to come inside. The two walked in to see Tsunade banging her head against her desk while Shizune simply watched with an why-does-this-always-have-to-happen-to-me kind of look. Naruto laughed quietly at the scene which made Tsunade snap her head up.

"Ah, Naruto." Tsunade said with a gentle smile. Her brown eyes flicked over to the gravity defying stack of papers on her desk and huffed in annoyance, "Alright, let's get you checked out, kiddo." The blonde woman said with a sigh.

"You sure? We could come back if you're too busy, grandma." Naruto stated with slight amusement in his voice.

"Not a chance, Uzumaki. You're pregnancy isn't normal and you need to keep up with the check-ups, got it?" The fifth Hokage responded sternly. The blonde teen simply shook his head and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

Sasuke escorted Naruto forward and helped him sit on couch where Shizune stepped in. The dark haired woman took the blonde's pulse and blood pressure before moving out of the way for Tsunade. The Hokage pulled to Naruto's side an ultrasound machine and got him set up. Within minutes the four shinobi could hear the baby's heart beat and see how well it was developing on the screen.

"Well, it looks like the baby is developing perfectly. And the heart rate is normal as is his size." Tsunade spoke as she wrote everything down.

"Um, his?" Sasuke repeated sounding happy.

"That's right, Naruto's going to have a baby boy." Shizune answered with a gentle smile at the couple. Naruto looked at his fiancé with an ecstatic smile as his raven hugged him.

After the check-up, the lovers said their temporary good-bye's and headed back home, Naruto feeling rather tired. Sasuke walked his love to their room and crawled into bed beside his blonde, holding him close and placing a tender kiss on his cheek. Within minutes Naruto was fast asleep in his love's arms and Sasuke simply watched him, loving how peaceful he looked. After a while, the raven joined his dearest in slumber, content.

Naruto was six and a half months along when he and Sasuke were finally married. The wedding was absolutely beautiful, the training field where the two lovers first became ninja being the chosen spot for the ceremony. The three posts were decorated with streamers of light blue, white, and yellow. The trees were decorated with the same colored streamers, their ends dangling off the branches and blowing on the light breeze.

Lilies, roses, lilacs, and lavender were the border for the walkway that Naruto went down, stationed between the rows of seats going directly through the center of the guests. The river was behind the lovers as they said their vows, small streams of flowers tied at certain intervals to small posts, flowing through the sparkling waters.

Naruto wore a beautiful kimono of silver with blue vines weaving through out. His spiky, golden blonde hair blew lightly on the gentle breeze as his blue eyes focused and locked on his love. No one could help but smile as they saw Naruto, his happiness so great that it seemed to spread to everyone at the wedding.

The same could be said for Sasuke as well who wore a navy blue kimono with silver lacing the edges of his sleeves, neck line, and bottom of the kimono. He felt his heart stop at the beautiful sight of his pregnant love coming down the aisle to him. All in all the wedding was perfect and hardly any of the guests had dry eyes.

Once the rings were exchanged and the final kiss was done, everyone cheered and applauded, happy for the newlyweds. Once the ceremony had been completed, the chairs were rearranged as tables were brought out. Next came the food buffet, which had Choji in tears because of how wonderful everything looked. Once everyone's hunger had been sated, the dancing began, Sasuke and Naruto starting it off with the first dance, the DJ announcing them as Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha.

As the newlyweds danced to their chosen song everyone applauded and cheered, Sakura and Ino being the loudest. Once their song ended the dance floor was instantly crowded as most of the guests joined in. Sasuke and Naruto took turns dancing with their friends, Sakura and Ino first in line, until everyone had gone. Once that was over, Naruto and his husband went to the head table, the blonde needing a temporary rest from the dancing.

The two lovers sat together in peaceful contentment as they watched everyone they cared about having fun. Both had gentle smiles on their faces before turning to look at each other and leaning in, both intent on getting a kiss from the other. After they pulled back they heard loud cheers and whistles, their audience teasing them some but also shouting for more. With an amused chuckle Sasuke leaned in and claimed his blonde's lips again, both more than happy to comply with their guests demands.

As the sun began to set everyone started cleaning up the area, except Naruto, who sat beside the river looking out at the beautiful array of colors. The sky went from a pale blue to purple to pink which faded into orange that turned into a bright red while the sun's center remained a vibrant yellow. The river's colors also changed, mirroring the sky's like it was an exact, but flowing, copy.

"Naruto." The blonde turned around to see his raven had called him and was now walking over.

"Hey." Naruto said with a loving smile.

Sasuke smiled back lightly as he held out a hand to help his love up. Naruto took it and, with a bit of a struggle, stood beside his precious person. The raven wrapped his arms around his blonde moment later, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered with love clearly in his voice and eyes.

The blonde smiled sweetly as he placed a chaste kiss on his husband's lips, "I love you too, Sasuke."

The raven leaned in then, closing what little distance that separated him from his love's lips, kissing him deeply as the sun set behind them, an orange-gold glow surrounding the two newlyweds.

At seven months Naruto's and Sasuke's baby boy was born. The whole thing scared the hell out of the raven because of how much pain his blonde was in. of course Tsunade told them both that childbirth was a very painful ordeal but even she hadn't expected her honorary little brother's suffering.

There were a few close calls during the delivery as well. The first problem that had Sasuke panicking was when Naruto started to have trouble breathing. The second problem that had not only Sasuke afraid but Naruto as well, was with the baby. The newborn wasn't breathing when he finally came out and his parents were close to becoming distraught. After a few minutes though, Tsunade and Shizune got the baby breathing normally and his parents had never been more relieved about anything in their entire lives.

Due to the complications during the baby's delivery, Tsunade decided it to be best if both Naruto and his son remained in the hospital for observation. Sasuke wasn't too thrilled about that but agreed, wanting to be sure nothing worse would happen to his new family. Also, knowing how worried he'd be, Tsunade gave Sasuke special permission to stay with his husband and son in the hospital until she deemed both were safe.

A week later Sasuke, Naruto, and their new baby boy, whom they named Kiseki, were headed home at long last. The blonde was thrilled to finally be out of the hospital and with his husband and newborn son at their own home. Both teens were happy that things started to settle down at last, needing it to adjust to having a new baby.

Surprisingly, Kiseki never cried for anything. If he was hungry, needed to be changed, or tired, he'd simply whimper quietly while his big blue eyes filled with tears that never fell. Sasuke and Naruto were able to learn the different sounds their son made for the different things he needed rather quickly, both being so in-tune with their little guy and each other. All in all, the Uchiha family were happy and healthy.

Of course, Sasuke and Naruto weren't the only ones happy about their new baby. Sakura and Ino couldn't get enough of holding the little miracle, visiting everyday just to see him.

"He's so beautiful." Sakura gushed quietly as she held a sleeping Kiseki.

"Definitely." Ino agreed in a whisper, "I just love his hair, it's just like Sasuke's."

"I love his eyes. They're the same color as Naruto's but a little brighter." Sakura replied with a smile.

Naruto laughed lightly, "I didn't know you liked my eyes, Sakura."

The pinkette simply giggled as she handed Kiseki back to his mother, Sasuke sitting beside him.

"Well, we'd better get going Ino." Sakura stated with a sigh as she said her good-byes to her teammates. Ino waved to the boys as she and her friend left, both rather reluctantly.

After their friends left, Sasuke and Naruto went to their son's room and laid him in his cradle. For a while the lovers simply stared at their little miracle, their arms wrapped around each other in happy bliss. When Naruto yawned suddenly, Sasuke scooped him up in his arms and carried him to their room and to their bed.

As they fell onto their bed, the blonde claimed his loves lips, sucking on his bottom lip as an invitation to come out and play. The raven obliged almost immediately and their tongues entwined in a teasing dance. Slowly hands started to roam, shirts being unbuttoned and pulled off, pants disappearing, and boxers pulled down and off.

After a while, Sasuke broke their kiss and began trailing kisses down Naruto's neck until he reached the crook of his blonde's neck. The raven began sucking and nipping that one spot which had his love moaning his name as his hands continued touching every inch of tanned skin they could reach.

"S-Sasuke, h-hold on." Naruto panted out suddenly. The raven stopped his ministrations and looked at his love.

"What is it?" The older teen asked somewhat out of breath. He didn't expect the mischievous grin he received or the sudden hand signs. However, when the raven heard a semi-loud poof behind him a smirk appeared.

"I didn't think this would happen again." Sasuke said seductively that had Naruto shivering.

The blonde smiled deviously, "So you're up for it?"

The raven chuckled before responding in a very sexy voice, "A threesome for two? Absolutely."


End file.
